


sexual healing

by TheresAKayla



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, And Peter's a giant fucking nerd, Bottom!Peter, It literally is once though so for those who don't like that just blink it over, Light daddy kink, M/M, No Deadpool but there is Spiderman, Oh also, Porn With Plot, Wade plays Rugby, and like there's still lots of internal dialogue, as usual, idk just read for yourselves sorry i suck at tags guys, if weed makes you uncomfy look away, mentions of drug use, no boxes but there will be more of the boxes if i make this into a series, so far - Freeform, top!wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheresAKayla/pseuds/TheresAKayla
Summary: Honestly don't know why I named it Sexual Healing, just thought it'd be cool to have an ode to Marvin Gaye on here.Anyways, this is a fic where Peter's in his first year of college, and Wade kind of rocks his world. Literally just porn, but there's some plot. No Deadpool (yet who knows) but there's still Spidey in this AU. And what I mean by that is there's Wade Wilson, but he isn't Deadpool (yet)





	sexual healing

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! Feel free to leave me some comments about whether or not you think I should make this into a series. I think College AU is underrated and there needs to be more. I got some rad ideas so let me know what you think! (please I'm in constant need of validation of my own self worth as a human being and a writer thank you u guys r the best)

What they don’t tell you at orientation is that, if you go to this college, you’re going to be surrounded by a majority of rich, smart assholes who think getting a full ride means that either you’re poor as fuck or smart as hell. It wasn’t possible, in their minds, to be both, and trust, they do not hesitate to ask or make clear that’s their thought process. It was something Peter wasn’t ready for or expected. Well, that, and the crippling loneliness that came with living on campus away from Aunt May. 

“It’s just a four hour drive, honey. If you need me, I’ll come up any weekend you want with the car.” Peter knew May meant well, but there was absolutely no way their shitty car would make it all the way up to Peter’s college without falling apart. If that happened, who knew what would happen to May if she was broke down and alone on the side of a road somewhere. Peter didn’t like to think about it. He could always ride the train, but it was eight hours to get to the house, and it was expensive. 

He was stuck up here. He thought it would get nicer, but Peter had given it two weeks, and he still kind of hated it. Sure, the freedom was cool, and you would think being surrounded by a bunch of rich geniuses would be great because it gave you people to talk to about actual, intelligent topics. Peter was having a difficult time making friends though. He missed Ned, Gwen, Harry, and MJ so much that it physically hurt his chest when he thought about them. Everyone went to different schools, all far away. He really missed them. Peter’s problem was he loved with his whole heart; he wasn’t good at making surface level friends and that’s all anyone at his college wanted to be, it seemed. Sure, he’d shook a lot of hands and made “friends” with some people - but their version of friends was being able to wave at each other across the dining hall and ask loosely about classes.

When he tried calling any of his actual friends, all four of them seemed to be making loads of friends, which made Peter’s heart hurt just a little more. He was happy for them, sure, but he’d appreciate it if the world sent a little bit of their luck his way. He hadn’t even gotten through a phone conversation with any of them without crying, and he had to bite his tongue so hard when MJ was telling him about all the beautiful, nice, genuine people around her that he drew blood. He was good at sounding fine when he really wasn’t on the phone. It was a gift. 

Speaking of beautiful people though, MJ wasn’t the only one surrounded. Peter was so overwhelmed by how many attractive people were at his college, he was pretty sure his loneliness was just amplified. He was definitely not a vegetarian; very, _very_ into his meat, but nobody even gave Peter a second glance. If they did, he was oblivious. Or they were women. Peter was definitely not about to go there again. No matter how stunning or amazing the person was, he could not get it up for girls. If he could, him and Gwen would have been together a long time ago. 

Damn were there guys everywhere that Peter would love to be climbing. In the dining hall, at the gym, in class. _Everywhere._ Fuck, their school had a rugby team, and Peter could spot those thighs from a mile away. He was swooning twenty-four seven, but he was much too shy to make the first move, so his attempts to catch the eyes of one of them usually ended in awkward eye contact and a blush that probably exposed his attraction. 

He thought about getting a Tinder or a Grindr, because he assumed at least some of those beautiful legs had to be on there, but he got too scared and deleted the app before even opening it. What would his description even say? “Double major in biochemistry and engineering, know nothing about sports but would love to see you play them. Broke but can make a mean pb&j. Let me take cool photos of you. I know Spiderman.” 

God, wouldn’t that be something? He could create a Tinder for Spiderman. Somehow, his alter-ego probably had more luck than Peter did, which just made him even sadder to think about.

Why did he choose to come to college? Why couldn’t Stark just hire him straight out of highschool? Why didn’t he take the chance to be an avenger when he could?

Because Aunt May wanted him to have a backup plan.

_Fuck._

 

Wade was in his third year, and he should be used to long days by now, but he definitely wasn’t. School, then work, then rugby practice, then the gym, then studying. When did he have time to eat? Sleep? Piss? He didn’t. But he made time for it all. He was damn good at time management. 

His favorite time of the school year was the beginning, because he got to see all the little freshies. Wade ignored the ones who tried to hard. He ignored most of the ones who came on too strong. Wade knew he was handsome, even with the scarring that the army left him with, but come on, basically showing him your titties during the first conversation? Though it did make him think twice, it was not how to get his attention. Besides, he barely had time for anything, how would he hold down someone who came on super strong? Isn’t that pretty much an indication of clinginess? Maybe that was a shallow thought, but Wade didn’t give a fuck.  
This was Wade’s second year of living in the dorms as an RA rather than an apartment on or off campus, but he wasn’t complaining, even if the food was shitty and it meant he had to use communal showers. His money from the army would pay for whatever he got on campus, but a single in the dorms wasn’t too bad and he liked being an RA. Plus, most of the kids were pretty cool, if last year was something to judge on. Wade often hung out in the lounge and did his work late at night, which is where he met most of the people in his building. Wade knew lots of kids around school, wherever he went he was waving and greeting people. It meant he was late to class often, but even his teachers loved him and he was smart, he could catch up easy. 

Tonight was a particularly long day. Four classes in a row with no breaks (who the fuck decided 8AM’s should be a thing?), then he had to shove something down his throat, go downtown, work his shitty coffee shop job, shove more shit in his mouth before practice, eat a protein bar and drink a gatorade before hitting the gym for an hour. When he was done with all that, he dragged his ass back to his building only to smell that good shit coming from the second floor. Busting kids was easy, writing them up wasn’t. Usually, Wade just took their weed. 

These kids were fucking awful though. Not only were they high as fuck, all three of them played innocent, which didn’t do much other than piss Wade the fuck off. His only option was to write them up, which made them all whine and by the end of it, the headache Wade had gathered earlier even worse. 

He forced himself up to the fourth floor, unlocking his door and taking notice that someone had taken the condoms he left in a box on his corkboard. Wade was saving some nerds life by putting them out. Good for them. He took off his clothes and wrapped a towel loosely around his waist, slipped on his shower shoes, grabbed his shower caddy, and walked to the bathroom, only to find that both the showers were taken on his floor. Grumbling, he headed down back to the second floor - showering on the third might mean some chicks trying to get it on with him, which usually he wouldn’t be opposed to, but right now, he definitely was too tired to be turned on.

 

Peter had found out the peak time to be in the bathroom so that nobody else was in there on his floor. It was midnight, which you think it wouldn’t be when you were in college. He wasn’t sure about the other floors in the house, but for sure the bathroom on his floor was always empty at midnight. His floor was either super social or super awkward. He hadn’t figured it out; he’d only met his neighbor once and that was because he had knocked on Peter’s door to tell him to turn down the music he was playing. Peter had decided, based off of his neighbor (and high-key himself), it was socially awkward people.

He was just brushing his teeth now, shower finished, towel wrapped tightly around his waist. He was thinking about how he should invest his money in either a robe or cryptocurrency when someone walked into the bathroom. Peter looked in the mirror only to meet eyes with the most beautiful dude ever. Fuck, was this real life. He definitely worked out, and probably played rugby, based on those beautiful thighs that were barely being exposed from his towel, which honestly seemed a little too short to be considered something you would use for the shower. He was sure some people were against the scars on this man, but they just made Peter want to reach out and touch him. Anyone who said scars weren’t hot obviously had never seen this dude nearly naked. Peter knew he was fucked when he saw a little smirk on the strangers lips. Peter blushed so hard that he dropped his toothbrush on the floor, which made him wince because, fuck, that’s disgusting. 

“I don’t think we’ve had the pleasure, but I’m going to assume you’re Peter. I’m Wade. You’re the only one who missed every single meeting with the RA during welcome week. Damn shame too, we played some pretty awesome team building games. I definitely would have remembered those freckles though, so don’t even try to lie and said you came and I just didn’t notice.” Wait, this was the RA? 

Peter was definitely fucked. Or he really hoped he was going to be. He quickly spit out the toothpaste in his mouth, and turned around, trying to play it cool, but he felt pretty awkward. “Yeah, I uh… I would say I was sick or something, but I just really didn’t want to go,” Peter admitted, “Not that I thought it wouldn’t be fun. But I just thought that--” Peter’s words were jumbled, and he was really having a hard time thinking with those thighs in the room, “I don’t know what I thought. I’m sorry. If it makes you feel better, if I knew you would be there, I definitely would have gone,” Peter offered a soft smile, but even as he said the words he felt his fingers shaking against the counter nervously. He hoped that the guy mistakenly thought Peter had some sort of game. 

Wade gave Peter a toothy grin, “Don’t worry, cutie,” He reached out with his free hand and ruffled up his wet hair, which was starting to curl up ever so slightly on the ends. Did this fucker get any cuter? “I won’t hold it against you. I will hold it against you if you continue to avoid me though,” Wade walked into the shower, not bothering to close the curtain before he hung up his towel on the little hook, giving Peter a wink over his shoulder, not missing the way those big doe eyes dropped to look at his toned ass. “Come up to the fourth floor sometime. I’m only in there late, but maybe I can be your new study buddy,” Wade took a second to give Peter one last look, making his attraction very obvious as he checked Peter out from head to toe before shutting the curtain quickly, turning on the water.

Peter stood with his mouth open. He got his toothbrush off the ground, and quickly shuffled back to his single where he proceeded to jack off to the mental image of Wade, and those god damn massive muscular thighs that could probably crush his head. 

He wondered if Wade liked Spiderman. 

 

Wade didn’t see Peter again for a while, but he heavily debated showering on the second floor from then on out if it meant seeing those big brown eyes of his. He was too busy to change his schedule around Peter’s though, so he started asking some of the kids who lived on his floor if they knew him, but nobody did. It made Wade wonder if Peter had talked to anyone except him this year, but finally, he got a hit, and this time, it wasn’t even off his own bong. The kids next door neighbor, Randy Robertson, knew who Peter was.

“I’ve only talked to him a few times. I ask him to turn down his music when it’s quiet hours. Sometimes I hear him come in real late.” Randy shrugged, “Which sounds like I’m stalking him, but I’m really not. We’re in the same Intro to Chem class, so I know that it’s probably just him working at the lab, but it’s weird shit. He keeps to himself.”

Wade wanted to get to know Peter. More than just him wanting to jump into his pants. He wanted to be his friend. 

It was a month before Wade saw a prime opportunity. He was dressed for rugby and had entered the dining hall. It was 7:30 and practice started at 8, lasted until 10. Wade wouldn’t eat until after 11 or maybe 12. 

It took him a little bit to get his food, but when Wade sat down, Peter didn’t even notice, the man was so quiet. He was on his phone, scrolling through news about himself. “Spider-man turning evil? Almost kills robber who threatens to expose his identity!” Where do news people even get stuff like this? He didn’t look up until Wade coughed loudly, which honestly scared the shit out of him. His eyes shot up and he smiled softly, “Oh! Hey,” Even his spidey sense wasn’t trying to help him score this dude. What gives? So he wasn’t in danger? Help a guy out, jeez. 

Wade gave him a lopsided grin, nodding once at him, “Hey, Peety-pie,” He’d been thinking up that nickname, and he said it to himself a million times to make sure it sounded right on his lips. “I have,” Wade checked his watch, “21 minutes to sit here with you before I have to go to rugby practice.” He told, and Peter nodded. 

“I guess I better make this 21 minutes worth your wild then.” 

Wade raised an eyebrow, “Well… I can eat in 11 and that would give us 10 minutes for me to see your killer ass without those tight pants,” Wade crooned, only feeling better when Peter’s face turned a light shade of pink. “Not that I’ve been creepily walking behind you, but I totally have whenever I see you. Whadya say, Peety?”

It took an all of ten seconds for Peter to gather his breath, and then he swallowed before pulling out some courage, “I mean,” He looked at his own watch, then looked at Wade, who wasn’t eating currently, instead waiting for Peter’s response, “Now you only have 10 minutes to eat. How about you eat in five and we get fifteen?” His heart was beating absurdly fast.

Wade didn’t skip a beat, he began eating quickly, not wanting to give Peter enough time to change his mind, but also knowing he wouldn’t blame him if he did. He might be hot shit, but he knew other hot shits didn’t always dig “the scarred so badly you could make some fucking frottage art off of him” look. Peter felt a little nervous, but he was so hard he was sure if Wade even looked at him the right way he would cream his pants.

True to his word, after five minutes almost on the dot, Wade was rushing to clear his and Peter’s plate, which he picked up before Peter had the chance to, and he grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the dining hall in what had to be about 15 seconds. “Your single or mine?” Wade asked with a small wiggle to his eyebrows, their feet both padding quickly on the concrete. 

“Mine’s closer,” Peter pointed out, wondering if people walking past could see his hardon. The answer was yes.

“I like the way you think, Peety. Smart boy, that’s why I love ya,” Wade didn’t even fumble when he was opening the door to their building, but Peter definitely did when he was unlocking his dorm room. His room was super neat, and was decorated with tons of posters and pictures. He liked having lots of stuff on the wall; it felt a little more like home that way. His own space.

“You’re going to have to invite me over more so I can snoop around your room and get to look at all your nerdy shit, but right now I need to get your consent so that I can rock your fucking world,” Wade smiled, and Peter’s heart all but melted when those blues looked into his eyes. “Now Peter,” Wade took both of Peter’s hands in his own, kissing them on the knuckles, “Do I have permission,” Pause for dramatic effect, “To eat your ass?” 

Peter blushed, but he laughed and nodded, “Yes,” Peter said, “You can eat my ass.”  
Though, what Peter didn’t realize was that Wade was a fucking ass connoisseur. If he could major in eating ass, he so would. Peter was flipped around and pushed on his bed, and god, he could have cum just thinking about Wade really putting those muscles to good use on him. Wade pulled down Peter’s tight jeans in one swoop, his underwear going down with them, yelling timber. He pulled on Peter’s hips so his ass was in the air, pushing in between his shoulders so his face was pressed to the mattress. Peter could feel Wade’s warm body pressed to his, and Wade’s cock was pressed against Peter’s bare ass through his rugby shorts. “Such a pretty pink hole for Daddy, huh?” Wade whispered low in Peter’s ear. Peter was having a rough time breathing for a hot minute after that, he was so horny. Wade pulled back from leaning over Peter, tapping his hole pretty roughly with two fingers, humming in delight as he watched Peter’s hole tighten in response. 

There was a full body blush happening right now that made Peter look delicious, and Peter tried to hold in the noises building up in his throat, but he physically couldn’t as soon as he felt Wade’s tongue. Wade’s calloused hands were on his ass, kneading and keeping his cheeks spread as he lapped at his hole, slow and sweet. Peter could feel himself leaking against his stomach, and he hoped Wade wouldn’t think he was a pussy if he came from just his mouth because, fuck. But then-- Wade stopped with the cute stuff.  
Sure, Wade would love to tease Peter all day. He’d love to actually put some time away to show Peter his skills. He could just swirl his tongue around his hole, lick, poke, and prod until Peter was nice and relaxed for him, make him cum a few times, then fuck him until he was begging with over-stimulation, but he didn’t have time for that right now. He started attacking Peter’s hole with all his mouth’s might, looking at his watch for the time while he did so, --he really was great at multitasking-- and look at that, down to eight minutes. He positioned his hands back to their rightful thrones, on those soft, toned cheeks, and let himself relish in the noises Peter was making. It was music to his ears- and his dick.

He pulled off when he thought Peter was getting a little too close for comfort, “Where do you keep your lube and condoms, baby boy?” He asked. It took Peter a few seconds to respond; he was trying to catch his breath and trying to squeeze his legs together to keep himself from cumming, but he was so goddamn close. It took him a lot of concentration and will power, and if Wade knew more about the younger male’s kinks, he would have told him what a good job he was doing. He just lifted his hand to point at his drawer, and Wade almost pulled the goddamn thing out of its place trying to get to the required items.

He was back over and drizzled some lube onto Peter’s hole, smirking to himself when the boy jumped a little at the cold, pulled down his shorts just enough for his dick to be out and about, pulling open the condom with his teeth at the same time (mentally reminding himself that was bad, but hey, Peter’s ass couldn’t get pregnant and Wade got tested this month and was all clean), and then slipping the condom on. He rubbed his fingers over Peter’s hole before shoving in two, relishing in how tight the boy was, but also wincing because of their time restraint. “Baby boy, might have to really be quick with you, just let me know if it’s too much,” Wade kissed Peter’s back, getting just a small moan in response. How cute, he couldn’t even form words, he was so into it.

Peter’s brain was seriously short circuiting. After about a minute and a half of stretching, he felt Wade’s tip press against his hole, and he pressed back because, fuck, he was so ready for this moment. It felt like Wade had stretched him for forever. 

Wade didn’t mean for Peter to let him know if the stretching was too much though- he meant the fucking. He grabbed onto Peter’s hips and was quick to press himself into the tight boy, letting out a low groan and reaching down to reposition Peter. He wrapped one arm around his chest to hold him up, then used his other hand to lift up one of Peter’s legs, and then he started pounding into Peter like his life depended on it. 

Peter couldn’t hold back from the absolute filth dripping from his throat- he was sure that whoever happened to walk past his door would definitely hear them, and he thought about his neighbors, but then was quickly called back to the situation at hand and decided he absolutely did not give a single fuck. Peter tried to be as responsive as he could, reaching back behind him and clawing at Wade’s shoulders and head with his nails with one hand, pushing his hips back, using his free hand to jerk himself off, but still trying to last because he didn’t want this to end. He was in so much pleasure though he was surprised he could even move, and he wondered briefly how the fuck he got so lucky. “Fuck, baby boy, keep it up with the nails,” Wade was sucking marks onto Peter’s neck, and Peter mustered up some strength to claw harder, loosing the grip on his own dick, his mid-fuck thought process being that if he wasn’t as tight on his dick, he could claw harder because he’d have extra strength.

Peter had been so close for so long, and Wade could tell he was not going to last much longer. Peter was panting heavily and his moaning was getting progressively louder, his fingers weaker and that delicious hole fluttered around his cock with each second that went by. Wade was pretty close too; Peter’s ass really didn’t quit and he was so fucking tight, he wouldn’t be shocked if Peter told him he was a virgin, though he knew those eyes were too innocent to be true. Peter was probably an animal, and Wade hoped when they had more time, he would bring that side of Peter out. Just thinking about that made Wade groan, and he began lifting and pushing Peter down onto his dick, using every ounce of strength he had left before his orgasm to pleasure the boy he was fucking.

As soon as Peter felt Wade lifting him, it was over. He came hard, his eyes fluttering shut and probably the most embarrassing, high pitched moan Peter had ever made in his life fell from his throat. He gasped when he felt Wade bite down hard onto his left trap, and Wade rolled his hips slowly and gently placed Peter down, breathing heavily against his skin and pulling back after a second, licking his lips and grabbing Peter’s chin. Peter had to crane his neck so painfully, but it was so worth it when he felt Wade’s lips on his own. “ _Fuck_ , Peter,” Wade mumbled when he pulled back, a goofy smile on his lips. He quickly pulled away from the freshman, pulling off the condom and quickly pulling up his shorts, throwing the tied up rubber into the trash. He checked his watch, yelling out a small victory whoop, “Exact timing, baby boy. Gotta go,” He grabbed his things, and Peter rolled over onto his back to watch Wade, his eyes filling up with tears for a second, but he bit down on his lip and nodded his head, offering Wade a small smile. Of course it was like this, what did Peter expect? He knew Wade had to leave, but he still felt a little hurt. The post sex cuddles were Peter’s favorite part, and he was definitely coming down a little quickly from some headspace he was in.

“Congrats,” Peter got out, and Wade looked into his eyes and frowned.

“Hey, none of that,” Wade was over by his side again, and he kissed Peter’s lips softly. “I’ll come back as soon as I can tonight, I promise. This was definitely not a one time thing. I’m not a hit-it-and-quit-it kind of guy, Peety. You’re stuck with me now,” Wade grinned, and it was so infectious that Peter couldn’t help but smile too, nodding.  
He watched Wade leave the room, sighing and falling back on his bed and just hoping that Wade was true to his word.

Wade always kept his promises.


End file.
